1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a traffic cone, particularly to one consisting of a cone-shaped body and a base separately formed to have different colors and then assembled together, taking the advantage of a U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/917,100 and simplifying the advantages for practicality. When the traffic cone is hit or run over by a vehicle accidentally, the base can be automatically separated from the cone-shaped body, preventing the traffic cone from getting stuck with the chassis of the vehicle so as to safeguard traffic safety.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional traffic cone or traffic delineator disclosed in a U.S. patent Ser. No. 6,014,941 is composed of a cylinder and a base, and the base has a hole for the cylinder to pass through so as to let the traffic cone stand on the ground, with a handle fixed on the top of the cylinder for holding to carry the traffic delineator around. Further, the handle is provided with a hole for a light for warning or the like to insert therein, and the cone-shaped body has an outer smooth surface for sticking a reflective sheeting and a channel to be used as a grip for transporting the traffic cone, and an used as a grip for transporting the traffic cone, and an extending flange formed in its lower end for the base to press to combine stably with the base.
Another conventional traffic cone disclosed in a U.S. patent Ser. No. 5,722,788 includes a barrel and a base. The barrel has a lip formed in a lower portion and the base has an overhand for the lip to fit stably in for assembling the barrel with the base.
Another conventional traffic cone disclosed in a U.S. patent Ser. No. 6,536,369 B1 includes a cylinder and a base. The base is provided with a hole for the cylinder to pass through for assembling so as to let the traffic cone to stand on the ground. The cylinder further has a T-shaped handle for carrying, and the handle has a hole for inserting a light for warning or the like.
Another conventional traffic cone disclosed in a U.S. patent Ser. No. 5,908,262 includes a cylindrical post and a supplemental support panel combined together. The supplemental support panel is provided with a hole for the cylindrical post to pass through for combining so as to stand stably on the ground.
Lastly, one more conventional traffic cone disclosed in a U.S. patent of Ser. No. 5,421,668 includes a cylinder and a weight made of a recycled tire and provided with a hole for the cylinder to pass through so as to let the traffic cone to stand stably on the ground.
The conventional traffic cones described above are all composed of a cone body and a base separately made and then assembled together, having a common drawback that the base and the cone body may often become separated during the process of transportation. And another disadvantage of them is impossibility of stacking one by one so that a large number of them may occupy a large space in storing or transporting. Aside from the above mentioned conventional traffic cones, there are other conventional traffic cones disclosed by the same inventor of this application, in a U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/917,100, a Taiwan patent application of No. 94109612, and a PRC patent application of NO. 200410088911.0, and they are all composed of a cone-shaped body and a base formed separately and with different colors.